


Traduciendo acciones.

by Hibari_Phantom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_Phantom/pseuds/Hibari_Phantom
Summary: Nunca lo notaría, hasta que Arthas se rinde a él...





	Traduciendo acciones.

Se encontró al borde, Arthas se mostró desahuciado. Era verdad, se dijo. Por más que intentase crear excusas y posibles escenarios distintos, él era un destacado detective, conocía a la perfección la actitud, el semblante y el arrepentimiento que podía llegar a mostrar un criminal, lo que le sorprendía era la poca renuencia a ocultar sus emociones. Se preguntó entonces, si aquello era gracias a él. Si lo era, solo se arrepentía más y más por sus acciones y decisiones en los últimos meses. Deseaba ahogarse en la miseria, tal vez ya comenzaba a hacerlo. 

—Mi padre fue amenazado —dijo Arthas, sin dedicarle una mirada, en un estado estafermo—. Fue justo después de pensar en su retiro del equipo, él ya es viejo, sabía que no podía con la carga, pero era su último esfuerzo, la última voluta de justicia que impartiría. Dio todo de sí en su último deber y aún así… a un detective tan talentoso lo asesinaron sin piedad, con una facilidad sinsentido. Demasiado rápido y prematuro a pesar de todo. 

《No podía soportar la impotencia que me invadía, sabía que no era mi culpa lo que había sucedido, pero no soportaba la carga, si yo hubiese hecho algo, sé que estaría vivo. Deseaba con cada parte de mi, venganza por aquello, hacer pagar a quien lo merecía y la ley se negaba a fijar. Y eso es lo que hice. Ahondar en los ideales que contradecían su legado se tornó insignificante al obnubilarme y aún así, confesando todo, exponiéndome a tu cesura y de aquellos que aún creían en mi... admito la satisfacción completa e innegable de mi logro》.

—Estoy fuera —declaró trémulo. Se levantó sin gracia y dio torpes pasos en dirección a la puerta—. Estoy fuera del caso —repitió al aparente espejo de la habitación. Rozó el picaporte con los dedos temblorosos, sintiendo el desliz provocado por el sudor frío que emanaba. 

—De lo único que puedo arrepentirme es de haberte conocido más de lo debido, el no haberme alejado, el saberme débil por sentirte —explicó, con un tono gutural. Un segundo posterior y Kael le había dejado. No le quedaba más que romperse, en aquel momento, retener emociones perdió completa importancia; una exhalación que precede su condena irremediable.

Kael no llegó a percibir el temblor en las rodillas y la debilidad en sus extremidades cuando el pensamiento mínimamente lúcido llegó a él; Arthas volvería a tomar la vida de su padre si ello significaba vengar el asesinato del suyo. Aquel era el valor distorcionado que le otorgaba.


End file.
